You Can't Kid Your Sister
by VictoriaRoseForever
Summary: Molly can never be fooled by her sister and when Lucy tries to convince her sister that she isn't pregnant, Molly wouldn't take no for an answer. Written for xxx-angelin-xxx, 19 and maybe some more years later: A Next Generation Competition.


Title: _You Can't Kid Your Sister  
_Author: _VictoriaRoseForever  
_Word Count: 787  
Fandom: _Harry Potter  
_Characters: _Molly, Lucy, and Percy Weasley, Introucing -magic music- Camille Longbottom! :)  
_Rating: _K+  
_Summary: _Reason Molly thinks Lucy is Pregnant, but Lucy denies it  
_Authors Notes:  
_1) Written for, xxx-angelin-xxx's, 19 and maybe some more years later: A Next Generation Competition  
2) Based upon the lyric: __"You can kid the world. But not your sister." ~Charlotte Gray__  
_Shoutouts:  
*To psycho-pink-faerie_**, for the Beta! :)**__**  
**_Disclaimer: _I own nothing_

* * *

Lucy Weasley could almost get away with anything. One time she convinced her father that it was the family dog that wrecked her mother's favorite vase. She fooled Teddy Lupin into thinking that Victoire was the one who _accidentally _spilled ink all over his Charms Final. Yet, when Lucy could think that she could kid everything,

She was absolutely wrong.

* * *

Maybe it was the fact that Molly Weasley, _or most commonly called Molly Longbottom ever since her recent marriage, _could never be fooled had Lucy wanting to trick her sister even more. When it came to having a family lunch at their childhood house, Lucy thought it was the best moment to try and break the news.

"Lucy," Molly, said suspiciously, looking at her sister who was bending down to pick up a stuffed animal that Molly's newborn, Camille threw.

"Are you pregnant?"

Even though it had only been a week since they had last seen each other, Molly wasn't blind. She noticed the slight change in _size _that her sister endured. Not only was the changed in size noticeable, but also the fact that Lucy threw up that morning, accusing _rotten eggs _of being the culprit.

Lucy who was shocked at first shook her head. "No, of course not."

"You seem like you are." Molly said, examining her sister more closely.

"I'm not pregnant Molly. I'm only twenty four." Lucy said turning, to hide her smiling face from her older sister.

"Lucy, I'm serious." Molly said impatiently, dropping her chopping knife and walked over to her. "Are you pregnant?"

"No!" Lucy cried out, "Why do you think I'm pregnant."

"Lucy's pregnant?" Percy Weasley asked, walking in on the two in the kitchen.

Camille lifted her arms, squirming in her chair and cried out. Reluctantly, Percy picked up his granddaughter and looked from his eldest to his youngest.

"Are you pregnant Luce?" he asked, peering closer at her.

"No, I'm not." Lucy said, crossing her arms around her stomach. "I'm not pregnant, I promise."

"She's not pregnant Molly." Percy said, shrugging as he gently bounced Camille. "Now I suggest you girls hurry up lunch, your mother and husbands are getting _restless._

Yet, Molly wasn't dumb. For being a Gryffindor prefect and head girl she was well educated enough to never trust what people say the first time. That also included her younger, Slytherin sister who happened to inherit almost everything from their mother.

"She's pregnant dad." Molly insisted. "Just look at her."

"Hey," Lucy said, shooting her sister a look. "I look fine."

"Yes, sure you do." Molly snapped, "But you look pregnant."

"I am not."

"Yes you are Lucy." Molly said, moving closer to her little sister. "You can say all the rubbish you want, but you're pregnant. I know it."

Lucy narrowed her eyes and for a split second it seemed as if she were about to jump on Molly. Instead a wide grin emerged and she nodded.

"You win."

"I knew it!" Molly cried out, and her emotions changed instantly as she embraced Lucy tightly. "You can never fool me!"

"I fooled dad though." Lucy said as Percy pulled her into a tight squeeze.

"I didn't think you were pregnant." Percy said shrugging as Camille cried for her mother.

Taking her daughter Molly smiled before saying, "Lucy, you could fool almost anyone, but you can never fool me."

"Sure Molly, just watch, one day, I'll get you." Lucy said smirking slightly.

"_Oh let me see you try sis." _

* * *

Reviews are much appreciated :)


End file.
